


Not Tonight

by ficklemeflinx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklemeflinx/pseuds/ficklemeflinx
Summary: "We're going on a date. Any objections?" He grins like I would never dare to object. Jinx and Kid Flash go out on a date and get to know each other a little bit better. Sequel to New Hobby.Written a few years ago, crosspost from ff.net as I prepare to rejoin the fanfiction writing world.





	

I'm going to be late.

This is all because of that stupid job I decided I had to get "to support myself". Why am I so unreasonable?

8:42. I start to speed walk home. 8:46. Huh. I make good time when properly motivated. I grab my sketchbook, and head to The Tree.

The Tree … The first time I'd spoken to Kid Flash after the Madame Rouge fiasco.

The time I'd done some silly things to get his attention. Good times.

8:54. I huff. I'm here! I sit.

I know, I know! I am so very sad. Waiting at a tree, at night, pretending to sketch, while really trying to see if he'll be here.

Normally I'm disappointed.

Not tonight.

"You haven't called." He says, accusingly. He walks out of the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Um. Busy. Got a job. Have a life." He's here! I do a happy dance in my head.

"Yet you come out to a … random tree every night, close to nine?"

"Sketching. Wait, how do you know?"

"I've been watching you." He smirks. "I suppose the light is good at this time?" He has this amazing crooked grin on his face.

"Very."

"Uh huh. Anyway, you owe me – for not calling. Come on, let's go." He offers me a hand. I stare at it.

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously.

"We're going on a date. Any objections?" He grins like I would never dare to object. He's right, of course, but it never hurt anyone to put up a tough front.

"Why?" I'm too baffled for that tough front.

"Because I like you."

Wow. This is a nice change from the usual. From what I see in chick flicks, the guys are "cagey" and never express emotions. Quick, Jinx! Say something sarcastic to deflect attention.

"What, no rose?" I ask, sarcastically. Yes!

He grins and holds out two roses. "One for last time."

"Thanks." I say. It's intended to come out sarcastic but it comes out soft … and like I actually like the roses. Well, I do, but that's beside the point.

He grins devilishly. Sometimes, I swear, he knows what I'm thinking.

He starts walking.

"Where are we going? Wouldn't we get there faster if you ran?" I try to match his pace.

"You'll see. My kind of running is a little unpleasant the first time … let's wait until the second date, shall we?" He grins at me.

"There isn't going to be a second. There isn't even a first!" Please, please, don't take me seriously.

"You're already walking with me." He points out. "Aren't you – even a little – curious about where I'm taking you?" He looks at me imploringly.

I'm going to admit it to myself. Yeah, I am. He flashes me a smile, showing teeth.

I did it again, didn't I? I said something I thought out loud. It's seriously not my fault. It's his presence that gets me all nervous.

"So," he says, "How's Jump City High School treating you?" I gape at him. How could he possibly know that I enrolled in JCHS in time for sophomore year, and that I've actually been going to school?

"How did you know?" I gasp.

He shrugs. "No big deal, Jinx. You guys get to eat lunch off campus, right? So, me too. Saw you at that pizza place – the one with the flying cow billboard. You really don't have a human disguise? I spotted your hair a mile away. I guess it's a good thing Jump is full of … ah, cool-looking people." Another smile.

"What school do you go to?" I ask. What else does he know about me?

"Private school. But now, I'm thinking of transferring." He turns his head towards me, smiling.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, awkward. That gaze is just so intense.

"Not yet. A few blocks." He twitches; it's probably bothering him to go so slow. "So, sophomore year. Fun?" he asks me.

Huh. This brings up a whole lot of questions. I've never thought about age with me and him. I glance at his profile as we're walking, trying to discern his age. That costume somehow hides everything about his everyday life, but shows off his physical features very nicely. He could be a senior, for all I know.

Something red blurs in front of me. His hand. I didn't realize it before, but we're going on a date and he's wearing his Kid Flash suit. I guess it's just so familiar it didn't register until now. Ew. A hero – familiar to me? Most villains would scamper.

"Anyone home?" he jokes.

"Um, yeah. It's okay. I'm kind of behind, though. Didn't really have the same courses at HIVE Academy."

He chuckles. "I imagine not."

"How old are you?" I blurt.

He pauses before answering. "I'm a junior." It suddenly feels like five years instead of just one. I start to feel self-conscious.

"We're here." He says delightedly, breaking the tension that has just settled.

He takes my hand and we turn around the corner. My excitement climbs high. But it plummets down a second later when I see we're at the museum.

"Been there, done that." I groan.

"Yeah, I know. But there's more than just the Egyptian room. Plus, I'm rather fond of the place. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah …" I say reluctantly. The museum. Ugh. But then again … it is where we first met. A new thought pops into my head. "Is this where you bring all the girls?" I ask. I'm afraid of the answer.

"Just the important ones. So …" he starts counting on his fingers. When he reaches thirteen, the choked noise in my throat releases itself. "Just you." He says, smiling my favorite smile – honest, warm, amazing.

But this gets me thinking. I'm the important one? I'm short – compared to him, and I'm wearing my boots! – younger than him, I look weird and I don't have any curves. There are plenty of girls who undoubtedly look better, and don't have a sour personality.

"Jinx. You coming?" He's waiting at the top of the steps.

"How many girls have you dated before?" I try to make this sound casual but it comes out sounding like I care a lot more than I'm letting on. Which I do. I refuse to move until he answers. I don't understand why this feels so important to me right now, nor can I explain why I feel jealous. This is a completely new feeling – I guess I've always associated it with having someone to feel jealous about.

"Look," he says, before gulping, "open until 10:30. We should hurry!"

"Answer the question." I pause between each word. He gives me an unhappy look. Uh oh. I'm afraid of his answer.

"How many?" I ask.

"A lot." He says, hesitantly. He's completely tense now.

"How many?" I insist.

"Every girl in my school and half the ones in yours." He admits. That's pretty honest of him. Then it hits me.

"Oh my god. That's like, five hundred girls! You're like a player!" This is a terrible thought. "Well, you go through them fast." I remark dryly.

He gives me a look and scoffs. "Much, much less than that. So, do you want to leave now, or something?" He looks so defeated.

I ponder this.

Before I can say anything, he continues. "What can I say? I'm flirtatious. And dashingly handsome." I scoff instinctively. "I have freckles." He says, sotto voce, with a hint of a smile. "I'm willing to change." He adds after a moment of pause, completely serious.

I decide to let it go. The past is the past, right? He doesn't seem to be holding my past against me. And he's being wonderfully honest – about everything. And I like him the way he is. Besides, I'm not one to hold grudges. (Unless it's one against Raven.)

Wait, did I say like?

"Let's go in." I tell him. His face lights up. The security guards don't stop me, but they are watching me cautiously. I guess they're holding it against me.

"Beautiful." He remarks, staring at me. I blush. No, wait, he's staring past me. At a painting.

"Nerd." I tease.

"You are what you eat. Hey, want some?" He zips away and returns, holding some pink nerds. "It's my favorite color." He says, lightly touching my hair. I trip over a passerby's foot.

I'm so nervous around him.

"So why are you wearing your suit?" I ask. We're in a museum. Should he be wearing his Kid Flash suit? I can see a group of girls – the giggling, nail-polish-wearing type – pointing at him. How I wish I could unleash my hexes.

Anyway, I'd love to see who he is under it – Wally West.

"Warning," he says in a serious voice. I'm totally alarmed – until he continues. "high doses or even low doses of an unsuited and unmasked Kid Flash may cause swooning, fainting or even dizziness." He winks at me, and I crack a smile, even though it's a weak joke.

He's just so unpredictable sometimes.

I kind of space out for a minute, and when I pay attention to my surroundings again, he's still going on about art.

I don't believe this. He's paying more attention to art than me, his date!

"It's alright." I sniff.

He notices my annoyance, and says, "Yeah. You're right. It's a bit … jinxy, to say the least. Know what I mean?"

Wow. He is the best guy ever – sweet, charming and considerate –– wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"What?" he asks, alarmed.

" Did you just say … jinxy?"

"Yeah." He says.

"Jinxy?" I wonder if I heard him right.

"J – I – N – X – Y." He spells out. "Or with I – E instead of Y." He muses. "What do you think?"

"Did you call that painting … 'jinxy'?"

"Compared to you."

"And what does jinxy mean?"

"Uh, you know. Off. Unbalanced." He stops. He realizes what he just said, to who he just said it to. "Um, nevermind. Look, Jinx! Dinosaurs!"

"Jinxy? And it means unbalanced? What is wrong with you? I can't believe you coined an adjective, after me, and it means unbalanced!" I shriek. I'm being unreasonably loud. I can't decide whether I'm angry or amused.

"Jinx, we're in public!" he hisses. "They can be witnesses, you know, if you decide to off me."

This throws me off guard, and I stop being angry. "What?"

He flashes me a winning smile. "Jinxy. It's really a compliment."

He checks his watch. "9:36. Want to catch a late movie?" He really knows how to distract a girl. I wish I could say yes. However, my good girl instincts (god knows where those came from) kick in.

"Can't. Homework. I'm behind, remember?"

"Right." He says, disappointed. He lights up in five seconds, though.

"Hey, Jinx, do you trust me?"

Hm … do I? I know the answer already – haven't I always? I nod.

"Close your eyes." I do.

He pecks me on the cheek.

"We're in public!" I gasp. This is so inappropriate!

He stares at me. "So? You do realize that there are people here doing much more than just a peck, right?"

I look around and avert my eyes immediately.

"Well, isn't it …" I trail off when he starts laughing. "What?" I ask, glaring.

"Jinx. Have you been kissed before?"

I swallow. "No."

He smirks. "For a villain, you are so innocent." Besides the HIVE 5 thing.

"Ex-villain. Am not!" I exclaim. This makes me think. How far has he gotten?

"Don't even ask." He grimaces. He can read minds! "No, I can't. You're saying everything out loud." He says, amused. "Do you do this all the time? How did the Titans not catch you guys all the time, then?"

"9:44," I tell him. "I need to get back."

"I'll walk you back," he smirks. "I know where you live, anyway."

"Stalker."

"Only for the important ones, Jinx."

"So just me?" Under the joking tone, I think he knows what I'm asking.

"Just you." He tells me.

>

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, when I was done writing this, I realized it's somewhat of a semi-sequel to New Hobby. I write stories like they all occur in the same timeline/universe/whatever - so I guess it is a sequel. That's all. Thanks for reading!  
> updated AN: It's been a few years and I may update this once I get all my newer ideas out of the way.


End file.
